Sólo dura un instante y luego se va
by Saiph Lestrange
Summary: Una mirada basta para crear un recuerdo y grabar una impresión. Rostros, personalidades, actitudes y detalles que vemos a cada día y ahora he de verlas a través de tus ojos
1. Un Instante

Hola... me tienen aquí, esta vez en un giro distinto; me había dedicado enteramente al universo Potter, pero después de una semana de maratón ininterrumpido de lectura, quedé prendada de los personajes de esta saga, así pues, traigo mi primer intento de fic sobre ellos en una perspectiva distinta, no tanto creando situaciones o universos alternos, en realidad, pretendo mostrarles, según mi propia comprensión, como creo que se ven entre ellos mismos, nunca es lo mismo una impresión propia, que la forma en que puede mirarse a alguien a través de los ojos de otro.

Espero que lo disfruten y me comenten qué les va pareciendo conforme avance. En esta primera entrega, veremos algunos momentos y recuerdos importantes, que probablemente sirvan de pauta para el resto de esta serie de viñetas independientes.

Antes de dejarlos con mi experimento, es necesario aclarar que los personajes no son míos, sino de Stephenie Meyer y su saga de Un Amor Peligroso y no busco lucrar en ningún sentido con estas letras.

Sin más, los dejo con la primera entrega, que en serio espero sea de su agrado.

* * *

**Sólo dura un instante, y luego se va…**

_**Un Instante**_

Jamás había reparado en lo importante que un segundo puede llegar a ser… un segundo puede ser la diferencia entre vivir o morir, un segundo bastó para huir de la mirada vigilante de Jasper, un segundo fue suficiente para caer en la trampa mortal de James… un segundo más que hubiesen tardado las visiones de Alice o los poderosos brazos de Jacob y yo… estaría muerta.

Fue un solo instante en que, en resumen, cambió mi vida, el justo instante en que él, con sus fieros ojos topacio y su voz aterciopelada, entró en mi vida. Me gusta pensar en él como ese voluble e inconstante Romeo, que jura por la luna yendo y viniendo según los caprichos de su voluntad cambiante, de las explosiones de su humor.

Ahora… todo es diferente, relativo, quizá sea porque el tiempo ha cobrado un sentido distinto y bastó justo un instante, para saber que había sido la decisión correcta: entregarle a Edward mi alma, que por descontado le pertenecía. Pero fue un instante, un brevísimo segundo el que me llevó decidir que no podía vivir, si no era con él a mi lado, así tuviese que pagar el precio más alto, que me parece nimio comparado con la oportunidad de ver cada ocaso refugiada en sus brazos.

**. . : : \ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ / : : . .**

Es irónico pensar en dividir el tiempo en simples segundos, especialmente cuando se han vivido más de cien años, tanta gente, lugares, olores, texturas y recuerdos; la violencia de mis primeros años, la apatía de los restantes y justo cuando pensaba… no, tenía la certeza de que nada iba a cambiar, bastó un segundo para cambiar las perspectivas. Recuerdo con gracia el pánico que sentí la primera vez que se sentó a mi lado en el instituto de Forks, nunca antes me había invadido el pavor de perder el control; por lo menos no de ese modo.

Aún ahora, cuando la veo a mi lado cada noche, en esa ridícula pantomima de compartir una cama… no lo sé, al principio era yo quien se empeñaba en usarla, ahora entiendo a que se refería con que era un desperdicio. A veces me parece increíble que esté ahí, conmigo, mirándome la noche entera con los ojos abiertos, sin todas las palabras que acompañaban apenas hace un par de años, la intranquilidad de sus sueños, creo que sigue sintiéndose aliviada por haber dejado de hablar dormida finalmente.

Ha cambiado, hemos cambiado y en el fondo, seguimos siendo los mismos, creo que hay cosas que incluso con el paso del tiempo se niegan a cambiar y a final de cuentas, son las que te dan la seguridad de algo, lo que sea que pueda llegar a significar una certidumbre; para mí, la certeza de que volveré a encontrarla a mi lado cada noche, se ha convertido en una necesidad que no quiero combatir. Ella es… simplemente ella, con su genio, sus desplantes, su sonrisa boba y el mismo paso descuidado y estudiadamente torpe.

**. . : : \ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ / : : . .**

Desesperanza, suspiros, llanto ahogado y montones de actos estúpidos… eso han sido los últimos años de mi vida y de verdad me hace sentirme idiota, porque aún sigo creyendo que el dolor no puede matar a nadie, por lo menos, a mí no me ha matado, aunque me tiene incompleto. Pensé que había sido algo cínico de su parte enviar la invitación a mi casa y creo que Billy se alarmó aún más cuando salí corriendo de la cocina intentando contener el llanto, especialmente porque había de escuchar el doloroso aullido que profería minutos más tarde, corriendo en fase buscando estar solo.

Si hay una imagen que jamás olvidaré, será la de esa expresión vacía en su rostro la primera vez que llegó a La Push con esas motos destartaladas, incluso con toda esa melancolía anidada en sus ojos, se veía hermosa. En ese momento no podía entender por qué demonios me atraía tanto aún cuando tenía consciencia de lo rota que estaba su alma, todo lo que quería era verla sonreír, aunque fuera con un dejo de tristeza en las comisuras de los labios. Ella también podía sentirlo, sabía que era destino… que éramos uno para el otro, sin embargo, aquello llegó tarde, lo suficientemente tarde, como para perderlo todo en un instante, aún cuando ella lo había reconocido y yo por fin, acepté mi derrota.

Pecaría de orgullo si dijera que no guardo nada de ella, porque siempre, a pesar del tiempo, llevaré conmigo el suave calor de sus labios y sus manos aprisionando mi cabello con cierta desesperación, el suave aroma de su cuerpo cuando no había estado con la sanguijuela… cuando era ella, cuando era mía y de nadie más, aunque él se hubiese llevado una parte de su alma con su partida. Aún la extraño, creo que jamás dejaré de hacerlo… aunque eso vaya a costarme siempre el acoso de Leah, la burla de mis hermanos y sobre todo… esa imagen de ella, corriendo detrás de nuestros dos niños hacia el bosque.

**. . : : \ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ / : : . .**

Hay momentos, en los que aún me aterra pensar en lo que sería si no los hubiese encontrado… si no la hubiese encontrado; si bien, nada había sido coser y cantar durante guerras y años, todo me parecía insuficiente, era como un barco sin timonel, yendo simplemente a la férrea e imprecisa voluntad de un mar picado y violento. Durante mucho tiempo sólo existía por un motivo y al encontrarme de frente, que sólo significaba derrochar algo que podía ser importante y de pronto me sentí solo y vacío… algo así como un niño perdido caminando por la calle en una nevada de invierno.

A pesar del paso del tiempo, sigo sosteniendo que no me sorprendió escucharla mencionar mi nombre con la firme actitud de tener mucho tiempo esperando por mi llegada; la verdad, es que de haber sido un humano cualquiera, habría salido corriendo para ganar distancia entre aquella lunática acosadora y mi seguridad personal. Es por eso que al día de hoy me sigue sorprendiendo cada día, con su sonrisa, sus ocurrencias y esa despiadada cualidad suya por convertir algo simple en una cosa enorme.

Haberla encontrado… es decir, que ella me haya encontrado, ha sido lo mejor que podía pasarnos, porque, aunque en ese momento no lo entendía del todo, pero ella era ese timonel para direccionar mi barco desbocado a puerto seguro. Daría mi mano derecha y la izquierda y mis ojos sin dudarlo si se trata de apostar a su favor, porque aunque su don sea tan impreciso, sé que al menos para nosotros, siempre va a mostrar el camino de vuelta a casa y nuestra eterna felicidad.

**. . : : \ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ / : : . .**

Mentiría totalmente si dijera que no me importa, porque en realidad, cada vez que emprende una de esas locas cacerías o intenta tranquilizarme cuando algo no anda bien, mi último deseo antes de perderme en su calma, es despellejarlo y volverlo a forrar de mil y un dolorosas formas. Monstruito es como suele llamarme y me divierte cada vez que lo dice, porque soy todo menos eso si él está cerca y completamente lo mismo, si es que corre algún peligro.

No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo estuve esperándolo, quizá desde mi primera noche sabía que había de llegar, aunque no lo veía con la misma claridad como el día que me senté a esperarlo en aquella cafetería. Fue tanta mi emoción al encontrarlo, que estoy segura de haberlo asustado, aunque él se mostrara impasible, con ese gesto que juraría que cada vez se parece más al de Edward aunque se niegue a reconocerlo.

Tenerlo conmigo cada vez que volvemos a iniciar el colegio, fingir esa desolación cada vez que va a la universidad de nuevo y reírme a sus espaldas cada vez que pone los ojos en blanco tratando de no exasperarse, me hace recordar por qué lo esperaba con tal expectación… los dos lo sabíamos aún antes de encontrarnos: es mío y soy suya, por el resto de la eternidad.

Hasta aquí llegamos con esta primera entrega, me gustaría saber su opinión sea la que sea.

* * *

Saludos y hasta la siguiente entrega.

_J. Saiph Lestrange._


	2. Un Instante II

Saludos de nuevo... con esto terminamos la introducción a las viñetas, espero que no haya sido muy difícil de leer lo que he estado escribiendo, probablemente así sea, ya que lo fui escribiendo conforme las ideas iban golpeándome la cabeza.

Ya saben que los personajes no son míos, sino de Stephenie Meyer y su saga de Un Amor Peligroso y no busco lucrar en ningún sentido con estas letras.

Sin más, los dejo con la continuación de nuestra pequeña serie y espero sus comentarios.

* * *

**Sólo dura un instante, y luego se va…**

_**Un Instante...**_

_(Continúa...)_

Cuando miro hacia atrás, a momentos me siento tan orgullosa de poder controlarlo… décadas enteres ignorando por completo la sed, sin probar la más mínima aproximación de la sangre humana. Tal como en su momento se lo dijera a Isabella, mi elección habría sido muy diferente a la suya, porque habría preferido vivir y alcanzar mis objetivos, por triviales que fueran y morir en algún momento, a ser esto en lo que estoy convertida de algunas décadas hacia acá.

Quizá… ni siquiera tengo derecho a quejarme, muy a pesar de que, ser egoísta me ha dado la mejor parte; viéndolo en retrospectiva, no entiendo como es que Carlisle esperaba que su niño de oro me tomara por compañera, en ese entonces ni él y mucho menos yo, estábamos listos para eso, aunque aquel desprecio fuese todo un golpe a mi ego. Fue entonces cuando lo encontré, con su bello rostro infantil y a punto de morir… era tan perfecto, lo deseaba para mí, él jamás cometería la osadía del rechazo.

Emmett es… algo más de lo que podía haber esperado, y aún me mira con esa profundidad, como queriendo encontrar algo más allá cuando mira mis ojos; un instante fue la diferencia para nosotros; el instante que decidí traerlo aquí y pedirlo para mí, ciertamente, en un acto de egoismo puro que al día de hoy, le ha convertido en mi eje y a mi en su motivo.

**. . : : \ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ / : : . .**

Rosalie, mi hermosa, fría, dura y letal Rosalie; sigo pensando que su nombre suena a poesía, a belleza, a la paz que me da cada vez que me dirige una mirada, y ni qué decir cuando sonríe ¡Wow! resulta por completo deslumbrante, como un ángel, el ángel que logró salvarme ¿de qué? pues… creo que del oso que estaba matándome, de la amenaza que era para mi mismo y de una muerte sin sentido, que me dio una vida nueva.

No, en serio que no soy ajeno a como la gente nos mira, ellos no entienden como es que alguien como Rose puede estar conmigo y si he de ser sincero, hubo un tiempo en que yo mismo no podía entenderlo, sé que ha omitido más de un detalle al respecto, pero honestamente, el motivo me importa muy poco, lo que cuenta es el aquí y el ahora, porque no podría concebir la eternidad sin su cabello dorado y el dulce veneno de sus labios.

He perdido ya la cuenta de todas las veces que hemos anunciado, planeado y llevado a cabo nuestra boda; siempre me ha parecido una novia muy hermosa y sé que, la ilusión con que me mira cuando avanza tomada del brazo de Carlisle por el pasillo mientras todos la están mirando, es algo más allá, es ilusión, deseo, pasión, arrebato… es ella, es Rosalie, mi Rosalie.

**. . : : \ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ / : : . .**

Cuando salté por aquel acantilado, pensaba que lo había perdido absolutamente todo, a mí hijo, mi vida e incluso lo poco que quedaba de mi integridad mental, literalmente me había vuelto loca y esa angustia que me estaba llenando el pecho, fue la que me ayudó a decidirme a morir. No contaba yo en ese momento con hallarlo a él… ese hombre noble de cabellos rubios que no sólo intentó salvar mi vida, sino que, me ofreció una segunda oportunidad para empezar de nuevo, para sentirme amada y para tener la familia que añoraba y había perdido con la muerte de mi hijo.

Según Carlisle, no había otra forma de hacerlo, aunque no soportaba la idea de que hubiera muerto entre sus manos, como mucha otra gente en aquella sala de urgencias, él me eligió, porque vio en mí una compañera de verdad, alguien que compartía su visión del mundo y sobre todo, que le apoyaría incondicionalmente cuando de tomar una decisión importante se trata. Él no sabe que si decidí quedarme a su lado, fue por esa forma en que me contagió de ganas de vivir, sin que me diera cuenta, sin que estuviera segura del camino a seguir.

Él es un ser de paz, su paciencia, su calma y su conocimiento lo convierten en el compañero, padre, mentor y amante perfecto, porque siempre ha de encontrar una manera en que las cosas puedan funcionar sin que alguien resulte herido. Después de poco más de tres siglos, ha dejado de culparse por la naturaleza que le fue dada y trata de reemplazar aquellos instintos con nobleza de espíritu, dando salud a quien la necesita, consuelo a quién se lo pide y una existencia llena de comprensión y aprendizaje para los que estamos a su lado; esos somos nosotros, la compañera e hijos de Carlisle Cullen.

**. . : : \ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ /\ / : : . .**

Solía pensar que la soledad era el castigo por mi descuido, por confrontar lo que desconocía y durante mucho tiempo así fue, cuando intentaba dejarme morir de sed e irresponsabilidad, cuando aún no comprendía en qué me había convertido y tuve mucho miedo, porque sabía que en adelante, lo único que me quedaba era huir de mi sangre y tratar con mi especie. He pasado largo tiempo tratando de mostrarle a los otros que podemos coexistir sin tener que alimentarnos de humanos y mi familia es el más claro ejemplo de ello… mi familia, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, Edward y ella, la hermosa Esme.

Siendo un poco romántico y melancólico, podría decir que de cierto modo, había sido una auténtica bendición que aquel vampiro anciano me mordiera en la persecución, porque de otro modo, no la habría encontrado, aún cuando ella no era capaz de reconocerse a sí misma siquiera; herida, rota, lastimada y decepcionada de no haber muerto, sus ojos irradiaban todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo y que era incapaz de expresar con los labios… era tan frágil. No pude evitar caer preso de ella, una mortal que había intentado suicidarse y que yo, hacía todo lo posible como médico para poder salvarla, para que tuviera sólo un momento más, pero eso no sucedió y desesperado, resolví que sería una excelente compañera para mí y una grata compañía para Edward, que estaba en tiempos difíciles.

Ella sigue siendo la luz de mis noches, la música de mis mañanas, ese motivo para sonreír cada que salgo de la casa al hospital y la prisa que siento por llegar al salir de ese; es mi compañera, mi mejor amiga, la que de haber conocido en el tiempo correcto sin ser un vampiro, seguramente habría sido mi mujer y la madre de mis hijos; hoy en día lo es, es mi mujer y la madre de nuestros cinco diferentes y especiales hijos y ahora también de una sexta, que resultó ser el complemento de nuestro empedernido solitario.

* * *

Gracias a todos los que se han pasado por aquí a leer, espero que les esté gustando, agradezco especialmente a Sinceridad y Erive que dejaron huella de su paso por la lectura; Sinceridad, tomaré en cuenta el comentario, a veces las cosas no suenan tan bien ya escritas como una las piensa, gracias por hacérmelo notar.

Un saludo a todos y hasta la siguiente publicación.

_J. Saiph Lestrange-Black._


	3. Sueña, sigue soñando

Hola de nuevo, aquí con la tercera entrega, comenzamos con la historia como tal; no suelo escribir capítulos excesivamente largos, sin embargo, cuando terminé de escribir este, me pareció que nada le venía haciendo falta, así que espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo, que después de releerlo ya corregido, terminé con muchísima risa.

Como de costumbre, espero sus comentarios y sin más, les dejo con este primer capítulo oficial: Sueña... sigue soñando.

**

* * *

****Sólo dura un instante, y luego se va…**

_**Sueña… sigue soñando.**_

_**POV Bella**_

Faltaban un par de semanas para la boda cuando comencé a pensar en esto; cada vez que preguntaba a Edward que era lo que pensaba respecto a mí, como me veía; obtenía una y otra vez la misma respuesta críptica con que él daba por hecho que entendía a la perfección lo que pretendía decir –Bella, tú eres todo aquello sin lo que no puedo vivir—. Sobra decir que tras escuchar mil y un veces la misma respuesta, no sólo me era insuficiente, sino que podía traducir sus ojos en blanco como un _"¡Por Dios Isabella! no intentes volver a lo mismo…"_, dicho de otro modo, estaba muy cerca de sacarlo de quicio sin el particular de ponerme en riesgo nuevamente; así fue como decidí vivir mi última experiencia de aplastante curiosidad humana: ver todo, mejor dicho, a todos a través de los ojos de los demás.

El _quid_ del asunto, sería lograr que todos a mi alrededor –incluyendo Cullens, Hales, Charlie, Renée, Phil y mi s amigos de Forks en general-, colaboraran con mi pequeño experimento, sin contar con el _oído_ experto de mi novio.

Así pues, habíamos regresado de nuestro brevísimo viaje a buscar algo parecido a un Bunker anti-guerra nuclear que pareciera acogedor y al cuál Edward pudiera llamar hogar, sin encontrarle por lo menos tres o cuatro contras y ningún pro, eso sin olvidar que debía estar prudentemente cerca de Dartmouth… ¿queda lo suficientemente claro que Edward volvió a salirse con la suya?

_**. . : : \/\/\/F\/\/\/B\/\/\/ : : . .**_

_-Edward… voy a pedir una beca, por lo menos, como estudiante no soy mala, mis notas deben servir de algo- Él volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, algo así como la tercera o cuarta vez que esto sucedía antes de llegar al medio día._

_-Bella, ya hemos hablado de eso y en cuanto digas "sí, acepto", todo lo mío será tuyo y DEFINITIVAMENTE NO VOY A PERMITIR que MI ESPOSA se preocupe por algo tan estúpido como el dinero- acto seguido, selló mis labios con los suyos, en lo que era un clarísimo intento por evitar a toda costa mi réplica y de ser posible, desviar mi atención del tema._

_-Edward, en cuestión de semanas voy a casarme contigo, a salir de Forks para siempre y convertirme en vampiro, creo que es justo que haga algo y…- él volvió a callarme con un beso… maldito y mil veces maldito, su sonrisa en el beso sonaba a una victoria implícita; yo sabía por dónde iba la cuestión._

_-Bien… entonces, si vas a buscar una beca, creo que será un desperdicio, si de inmediato vas a abandonar el curso- replicó en tono de fingida inocencia con su voz aterciopelada –Eso fue un golpe muy bajo Edward Cullen- respondí con la voz cargada de resentimiento._

_-Lo prometiste, tu condición de la boda, mi seria y única exigencia y después, la conversión ¿a caso esto significa que te estás retractando?-._

_Sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que él sabía me desconcentraba –Sólo intento negociar, amor- respondió despreocupado, -mi boda, nuestra noche, tu beca, un semestre… MI SEMESTRE y después la transformación; de lo contrario, pagaré la matrícula en Dartmouth y me cercioraré de que ni siquiera un curso a distancia puedas tomar-. _

_Le miré con los ojos entrecerrados, le maldije tres veces mentalmente y respondí –está bien… pero NI UN PLAZO MÁS y si no cumples con tu palabra, iré con Carlisle a seguir con el acuerdo original-._

_Edward torció la boca y tras unos minutos de tenso silencio y su cuerpo excesivamente rígido, me tendió la mano –trato hecho- y volvió a abrazarme en silencio._

**_. . : : \/\/\/F\/\/\/B\/\/\/ : : . ._**

Volviendo al experimento… regresamos a Forks un par de días después de aquella negociación, en el equipaje, el trato, la carpeta de la compra del apartamento en que viviríamos, la respuesta afirmativa a mi solicitud de beca y el tiempo en mi contra para lograr lo que me había propuesto. En realidad, no me sorprendió que esa misma tarde, Alice me abordara con un torrente de preguntas, había visto lo que planeaba hacer y algo horrorizada, tuve que aceptar su ayuda; a veces creo que Jasper se queda corto al llamarla monstruito hiperactivo.

Como siempre, Edward me llevó a la casa de Charlie, por más que fuésemos a casarnos en cuestión de semanas, no debíamos presionar la suerte que comenzaba a tocarnos. Charlie nos recibió eufórico y con un dejo de alivio en la voz. –Pensó que no volveríamos, o que quizá, sólo a comunicarles a él, Renée, Esme y Carlisle que nos habíamos casado mientras veíamos lo de la universidad-, me susurró al oído Edward cuando nos despedíamos frente a la escrutadora mirada de Charlie, ambos reímos por lo bajo y le escuché subir al Volvo al tiempo que corrí a contestar el teléfono.

– ¿Bella? ¿Aún está ahí mi hermano? — preguntó Alice del otro lado de la línea. –Justo salió de aquí, así que podrás contarle todo cuando llegue a casa— dije conteniendo la risa; Alice y yo habíamos planeado todo para que Emmett y Jasper se llevaran a Edward de caza, mientras nosotras estaríamos en Seattle "viendo algunos detalles de la boda" que Alice _amablemente_ me dejaría elegir; en realidad, iríamos a la ciudad y quizá veríamos algunas cosas respecto a la oda, pero como parte del trato con Alice respectivo a mi pequeño experimento, ella sería –ineludiblemente- la primer conejilla de indias, aunque Edward sólo pudiera ver la parte del viaje a Seattle en los revueltos pensamientos de su hermana. Ahora correspondía dar un p unto de razón a Emmett, mi mente es algo diabólico y aún peor si trabaja en conjunto con la de Alice.

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando Edward volvió, como todos los días, a pasar la noche conmigo, le noté incómodo, podía intuir algo de esa incomodidad, pues para mi adorable prometido, el separarse de mí, aunque fuese por lo más básico, como lo era mantener la sed a raya, se convertía en algo así como una tortura china, no, aún peor, era como tener a Jane mirándote angelical de tiempo completo. Edward estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que me quisiera matar algún otro vampiro… eso, o temía que Jacob Black tuviera la feliz ocurrencia de aparecer por mi puerta.

–¿Qué pasa Edward? ¿todo está bien?— pregunté literalmente fingiendo demencia con respecto a todo –Pues… en realidad no pasa nada, es sólo que Emmett y Jasper sienten que los he dejado mucho tiempo—, respondió en un susurro, había algo en su voz que no cuadraba así que me giré entre sus brazos helados para mirarle a los ojos –ya veo, creo que te he acaparado demasiado—, acaricié su mejilla pálida tras acomodarle un mechón de cabello cobrizo –pero ¿por qué crees que les has dejado demasiado?— le cuestioné tratando de precisar las palabras y el tono, buscando no equivocarme. –He discutido con Jasper porque cree que me he tomado tan en serio el papel del novio perfecto contigo, que incluso he convertido la cacería en algo sin importancia— concluyó cerrando los ojos con cierta pesadez.

Miré su rostro y parecía preocupado, pensé que a los chicos se les había pasado la mano con Edward, aunque no podía dejar de lado que mi novio dista mucho de ser una blanca paloma, de cualquier modo, había de charlar con ellos; suspiré por lo bajo, tratando de llamar su atención –entiendo… y ¿por qué salió la discusión?— Edward abrió nuevamente los ojos y me miró un segundo –salió de que esperaban ambos mi regreso par ir a cazar y cuando me lo propusieron, yo les dije que prefería ir con Alice y contigo a Seattle mañana—.

Mentiría si dijera que aquella respuesta no me sorprendió; por el contrario, hacía ya un par de días que los ojos de Edward se habían obscurecido, él tenía sed y prefería soportarlo a dejar de estar conmigo… la sola idea me hizo rabiar –Edward…— hablé con un tono de voz controlado, que sabía me costaría lograr mantener, él volvió a mirarme a los ojos, me puso nerviosa, pero no iba a ceder, no esta vez –creo que estás exagerando—, continué, modulando aún el tono de mi voz –si hay algo que reconozco fácilmente, es el momento en que tienes sed y no… esta vez no hay James, Victoria, neófitos o Vulturis detrás de mi cuello; así que no tienes pretexto para quedarte conmigo o en Forks y mucho menos para negarte a cazar con Emmett y Jasper, tú y yo hemos tenido algunos días para nosotros, es justo que tengas tiempo para ti y para ellos, que han estado ahí, aún cuando no tendrían por qué haberse arriesgado y lo hicieron por ti, porque ahora podamos ser felices—.

Los ojos de Edward destellaron con un matiz rojo, estaba furioso y no se tomaría la menor molestia en ocultarlo, sentí como se levantó súbitamente de la cama y en un golpe se encontraba mirándome del otro lado de la habitación, metido en una sombra, mirándome con rabia –entonces crees que tu vida, que es la mía no merece la pena para luchar por ella— su voz era fría, sonando más como una afirmación, que como un cuestionamiento; –entiende esto, Edward, si ellos han luchado, es porque saben lo mucho que te importa— le dije en tono de reproche –no puedes ir por ahí, pretendiendo que no están cerca y también, ten en cuenta que vamos a estar lejos un tiempo, mientras ponemos las cosas en orden y pueden estar cerca para evitar que me convierta en una amenaza para los que me rodean, para ti, para ellos y hasta para mí misma—.

Él me miró, apuesto que meditaba mis palabras y antes de que pudiera notarlo, volvió a recostarse a mi lado, parecía un poco más relajado; se abrazó a mí y susurró en mi oído –tienes razón, no puedo dejar todo lo que he sido, además… yo también los extraño, es sólo que…—, hizo una pausa frunciendo el ceño –quisiera que comprendieran que por ahora para nosotros no es tan sencillo como para ellos, Alice y Rosalie… yo.. quisiera que comprendieran que fue tanto el tiempo que tardé en encontrarte, que me aterra la sola idea de que puedas desaparecer si doy vuelta, aún me cuesta creer que existes y que te tengo— suspiró.

Sin soltarme de su abrazo, sacó el móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón, marcó un número con gran rapidez; por como hablaba, supe que Alice había tomado la llamada y después, habló con Emmett, cuyo jubiloso grito escuché con claridad cuando Edward se alejó el pequeño aparato del oído. Antes de colgar Alice pidió hablar conmigo, se escuchaba apenada por toda la escena, ella sabía lo que sucedería cuando Edward estuviera conmigo y prometió darme cada detalle cuando estuviéramos camino a Seattle la mañana siguiente; lo último que pude escuchar antes de rendirme al sueño, fue un sonoro ronquido de Charlie, y no pude evitar reír un poco ante la perspectiva de la discusión que hacía un momento habíamos sostenido Edward y yo en mi habitación, justo frente a la suya y de lo cuál, mi padre estaría siempre ajeno.

* * *

Un agradecimiento especial a los que se han dado a la tarea de leer las dos partes introductorias, espero seguir contando con su paso por la historia.

Saludos.

_J. Saiph Lestrange-Black._


	4. Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una

Saludos de nuevo... sé que estoy publicando en forma irregular, pero ya saben como son los caprichos de la inspiración, así que iré subiendo esto conforme vaya saliendo, aún contra toda mi voluntad, porque detesto ir al día sobre la marcha de la historia.

Este es un capítulo bastante curioso, ya verán por qué, espero que vayan notando por donde va el asunto y antes de comenzar, pues agradezco de antemano a Eriva, por dejarme constancia de su paso por aquí.

De pasada, ya saben que los personajes no son míos, sino de Stephenie Meyer y su saga de Un Amor Peligroso y no busco lucrar en ningún sentido con estas letras.

* * *

**_Sólo dura un instante, y luego se va…_**

_**Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una ¿quizá más de tres?**_

_**POV Alice**_

Ok, ok, no puedo negar mi propia naturaleza, y cuando hago las cosas, me gusta hacerlas bien y en grande, aunque Jasper tiene razón, eso la mayoría de las veces termina metiéndome en problemas, o haciendo sentir mal a alguien, y lo admito: que Edward se sintiera culpable y el mal rato que Bella pasó por la noche, fueron completamente… bueno, casi completamente culpa mía. Si bien, fui yo la que puso en movimiento a _TODA _la familia, Jasper hizo también su parte al ser tan duro con el pobre Edward, que también había dejado muy por aparte a los chicos, lo que no puedo decir que no me sorprendió, fue que Carlisle se uniera a la campaña _"llevemos a Edward de caza"_, aún más porque él no tenía idea de que mi cabeza estaba detrás de esa idea.

Así pues, tras muchas protestas -de Rosalie-, caras largas -de Esme y Edward- y dos intervenciones -de Jasper y Emmett- para aligerar la tensión, estuvimos listos para salir; en el Jeep de Emmett, los cuatro chicos Cullen; en el BMW rojo, Esme y Rosalie y en el Porsche amarillo, yo sola. Sobra decir que todo el camino pude sentir como el encantador Edward me fulminaba con la mirada, peor aún cuando Bella salió de la casa de Charlie y tuvieron que despedirse; muy seguramente, aquello me iba a costar caro, pero no podía arruinar la sorpresa de Bella, así que sólo por eso, valía la pena.

_**POV Edward**_

Desde mi llegada a casa, después de dejar a mi chica despierta y preparando el desayuno, tenía altamente despierto el instinto asesino, pero esta vez, la única cara que tenía en mente, era la de Alice ¿cómo había logrado la pequeña sabandija que cayera en su treta?, era obvio después de pensarlo un poco, que ese pequeño monstruo estaba detrás de la cacería y no se había conformado con poner a Jasper y Emmett de por medio, no, la desvergonzada había jugado incluso la carta de Carlisle… no tenía idea de lo que estaba tramando, pero no podía ocultar sus pensamientos para siempre, no señor, haría lo que fuera necesario para descubrir que había detrás de todo eso.

Por desgracia, tendría que esperar al menos un par de días para averiguarlo, porque estaba en ese momento, frente a la casa del jefe Swan, con mi mejor cara de malas pulgas, sentado junto a Jasper en el asiento trasero del Jeep de Emmett. Bella y Alice irían a Seattle _"de compras para la boda"_ y por alguna extraña razón, Esme y Rosalie se habían despedido de nosotros en casa, sin mayor explicación y para simplemente desaparecer por la carretera ¿tendría algo que ver con las perversas ideas que se cocían en la, por ahora, bloqueada mente de Alice? Estoy casi seguro de que así es.

Bella salió de la casa de su padre en cuanto Alice llamó a la puerta, no había mayor razón para posponer la breve despedida, me sentía muy molesto, pero no pude evitar sonreír al verla, se había trenzado el cabello y se veía más hermosa que nunca, con esa blusa roja que caía con desparpajo sobre la orilla de sus vaqueros. Bajé del Jeep y nos despedimos con un abrazo y un beso breve. Mientras Emmett daba vuelta, preparándose para tomar nuestro camino, me pareció ver una mirada de complicidad entre ellas, en definitiva, eso no pintaba nada bien y había logrado ponerme un poco más nervioso.

Finalmente, tomamos la carretera y vi como el Porsche amarillo se desvanecía en el camino contrario al nuestro.

_**POV Jasper**_

Bien, si he de decir que esta es una de las cacerías más raras que hemos tenido en décadas, no es en broma. Sí, muchos cambios se avecinan en esta familia y, a decir verdad, los que se han ido dando, estaban logrando ponerme de mal humor, Alice me ha ayudado mucho para ponerme en calma, pero es 'él' quien no colabora ni un poco, hemos corrido, peleado y hasta tuvimos que escondernos por sus elecciones y cuando le pido un momento 'de hombres', como solíamos llamar a nuestras pequeñas excursiones, el señorito se pone difícil…

Me niego a pensar mal de él bajo cualquier circunstancia, pero es molesto que pretenda relegar todo, por algo que, por lo menos, Alice y yo ya sabemos en que va a terminar, me pregunto si yo seré igual de molesto que Edward cuando de mi pequeño monstruito hiperactivo se trata… quizá después se lo pregunte a Emmett… él es una fuente confiable.

_**POV Emmett**_

'Du-bi-du, du-bi-du-bi-du-bi-du'… mira el camino… sí, eso Emmett, mira el camino, mejor así, sin problemas ni complicaciones.

No entiendo por qué tanto problema, después de todo, todo el mundo necesita su trocito de intimidad y esos dos, lo están haciendo enorme cuando en realidad es demasiado simple.

Me alegro de que Esme lograra convencer a Rose de ir a Seattle, así será mucho más rico en detalles… con la memoria que tiene mi rubia, seguro que tendrán hasta el más pequeño detalle… 'Du-bi-du, du-bi-du-bi-du-bi-du'

_**POV Bella**_

Cuando Edward se fue por la mañana, me dejó con una sensación de que sabía que algo sucedería, y que de ahí le surgió toda esa prisa a Alice por mandarlo de caza con los chicos; me habría gustado saber con qué estaba bloqueándolo de su mente, porque debía ser lo suficientemente bueno como para evitar que él quisiera dejar de escuchar sus pensamientos. En cuando salí de la casa de Charlie, no me extrañó ver el Porsche aparcado, seguido del enorme Jeep de Emmett, lo que por poco me deja catatónica, fue ver ahí a Carlisle, sentado en el asiento del copiloto, esbozando una de esas sonrisas enigmáticas que la mayor parte de las veces, me dejaban sin aliento.

Tardé poco más de un segundo en notar que Edward ya estaba a mi lado, pasando un brazo por mi cintura como de costumbre; me miraba con una de esas sonrisas suyas que hacen que olvide hasta mi nombre, sin embargo, los ojos le brillaban de una forma extraña, no había que ser adivino para notar la frustración en esa expresión y una vez más, agradecí ser la única persona cuyos pensamientos no pudiera escuchar. Me tomó un poco más reaccionar cuando él completó el abrazo y me besó fugazmente los labios; así pues, me dispuse a subir al Porsche, seguida por una socarrona mirada de Alice, la cuál, podría apostar mi brazo derecho, a que no pasó inadvertida por Edward, cuya mirada nos taladraba con insistencia… por primera vez en casi tres años, me dio horror la idea de voltear el rostro para ver el Jeep alejarse en sentido contrario.

El camino a Seattle, como era de esperar, fue rápido y lleno de detalles sobre la batalla campal que la noche anterior se había dado en la casa de los Cullen, y no es por ser sensacionalista, pero Edward se había quedado cortísimo al referir aquello como una _'pequeña discusión'_, creo que ambos tienen mal genio, incluso peor que el de la misa Rosalie y eso ya es mucho decir.

-No podrías imaginártelo Bella… bueno, sí puedes, conoces el carácter de ambos, pero creo que jamás habían discutido de ese modo… mira que hacerse de palabras, para Edward es demasiado—, me decía Alice sin quitar la vista del camino –aunque, tuve que aguantarme las ganas de reír fuerte cuando Carlisle se puso en medio de los dos con los ojos en blanco y sujetándole un hombro a cada uno— esa simple imagen en mi cabeza me causó tal gracia, que empecé a reír descontroladamente, ella también rió sin miramientos y fue justo así, riéndonos, como llegamos a Seattle y bajamos del Porsche aún controlando a medias el ataque de risa.

Alice no pretendía que mintiéramos… bueno, con más descaro del que ya habíamos usado, así que comenzó el tour de tiendas ¿era en serio necesario que hubiera mesa de regalos?, ¿no se suponía que Alice iba a encargarse de todo? No me quedó más que aceptar la derrota y emprender la misión imposible -para mí-, de elegir regalos, sin que me provocara un colapso nervioso ver los costos o el hecho de ser incapaz de recordar las dimensiones exactas del departamento. Finalmente, salimos del almacén, Alice estaba divertidísima con mi cara de MUY pocos amigos, mientras que yo, me había dejado caer en una banca con la firme intención de no moverme de ahí hasta el siguiente cambio de siglo, sin embargo, Alice parecía tener otros planes, ya que con toda su gracia, agilidad y sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo nimio, me levantó de ahí tomándome una mano y literalmente comenzó a arrastrarme hacia lo que parecía un pequeño e íntimo café.

No estoy segura del orden en que sucedieron las cosas, si fue primero la boca absurdamente abierta, o la rigidez de mis piernas en absoluta negación al movimiento; lo que sí recuerdo con claridad, es a Esme, flanqueándome un costado después de saludarme y del otro lado, el pequeño monstruo, llevándome hasta una mesa donde Rosalie, majestuosa, imponente y tan soberbia como de costumbre, se hallaba sentada, esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado… de nuevo, no había que ser un genio para notar la burla en su rostro perfecto. Algo era cien por ciento seguro: Alice moriría lenta y dolorosamente, si no por manos de Edward, por las mías propias.

_**POV Rosalie**_

Supongo que debería darle más crédito a Esme cuando dice que haga algo que podría divertirme, esto, sin duda era increíblemente divertido; no puedo negar que la chica me agrada, pero hay que reconocer que la mayor parte de las veces es tan torpe, que sigo sin poder entender como es que Carlisle y Edward realmente están dispuestos a convertirla, si parece incapaz de cuidarse por sí misma; a fin de cuentas, no es una mala persona, es sólo que tiene la peor suerte del mundo, en especial, si es que ha tenido la… ¿suerte? de toparse conmigo. Después de todo, eso también es un punto para Emmett, ella está haciendo un esfuerzo por acercarse; es importante que no se lo diga, si no se va a poner insoportable recordándome que él tenía la razón y yo soy demasiado obstinada.

En fin, el tormento estaba por terminar, sólo un par de semanas y esa boda estaría más que realizada, así que no más Edward fuera por las noches, no más postergar las cacerías y sobre todo… no más _'Rosalie, por favor colabora, será un lindo detalle para Edward lo que Bella está tratando de hacer'_. Sigo preguntándome que puede ser lo que quiere saber, creo que sabe lo necesario para este momento, quizá un poco más gracias a que Alice ha tenido la boca un poco floja con ella.

Fuera de verla sorprendida y petrificada, me intriga un poco más qué es eso que está buscando hacer con tanta premura, supongo que si necesita de nosotras, es porque probablemente sea algo grande, si no es así, Emmett va a estar castigado durante un tiempo por convencerme de hacer algo que yo no quería.

* * *

Quiero hacer un agradecimiento a "Anónimo" mi beta tester, por hacerla de cómplice en este nuevo alucine.

Hasta otra.

**_J. Saiph Lestrange-Black._**


	5. De ojos y miradas

Saludos de nuevo, sé que tardé muchísimo en actualizar, pero la musa se me puso más allá de lo difícil entre su capricho de cooperar sólo en espacios abiertos y el hecho de que el clima en mi ciudad se ha convertido en algo así como una versión un poco menos nublada de Forks, se convirtió en toda una proeza terminar este capítulo.

Como compensación, les traigo el capítulo más largo que he escrito hasta ahora para ffnet, así pues, espero que lo disfruten, para mi gusto quedó bastante bien y descubrí que efectivamente se me da escribir a Rosalie.

* * *

**Sólo dura un instante, y luego se va…**

_**De Ojos y Miradas.**_

_**POV Alice**_

Bella iba a estar enfadada conmigo durante días, eso lo tenía muy claro, una cosa había sido el convencerla de dejarme ser su cómplice y primer conejillo de indias, y otra muy distinta que le pusiera de frente a Rosalie y Esme al mismo tiempo; a decir verdad, creo que Rose era el mayor de los problemas y no ayudaba ni siquiera un poco el ataque de pánico que le había dado a Bella en el preciso instante en que las vio en la mesa de la cafetería ¿es acaso que Rosalie no sabe cuánto es suficiente?, ¿no se supone que intenta mejorar la relación con nuestra _cuñada_? Esto me recuerda… estoy muy endeudada con Jasper y Emmett, por primera vez en décadas apostaron en mi contra, garantizando que mi extremadamente arrogante hermana vendría con Esme a Seattle… ahora debo ganar las apuestas que hice con Esme y Rose para pagarle a los chicos, si no, pasaré un par de meses en quiebra.

En fin, Bella, Esme y yo habíamos llegado finalmente a la mesa, Rosalie pareció compadecerse, pues quitó la mueca burlona de su rostro y dio una cálida bienvenida a Bella, que a esa altura, ya tenía el rostro tan rojo como la blusa que llevaba puesta. Si quisiera decir que no me entusiasmaba la idea de comenzar con esa recopilación de miradas ajenas, sería la peor mentirosa del mundo; si cabe decirlo, aún peor que Bella, porque a pesar de todo, la idea de ver como los demás perciben la misma realidad que yo, entrelazada con mis propias imágenes, me tenía perdida en la curiosidad.

Nuestra pequeña humana se esmeraba en no dirigirme ni la mirada, tenía los ojos fijos en Esme cuando comenzó a hablar y por supuesto, me tenía al borde de un colapso nervioso, por lo que, sin pensarlo, empecé a tamborilear los dedos en mis rodillas.

_**POV Bella **_

Cada día estoy más segura de ser la ama y señora del ridículo público; queda totalmente demostrado con los tropezones, caídas, choques accidentales y los momentos en que, como es común, me quedo mirando a Edward con el mismo gesto de total estupidez que tiene quien acaba de ser objeto de una lobotomía frontal; eso último también es aplicable a las no pocas ocasiones en que me dejan lo suficientemente sorprendida como para poder reaccionar… ya no digamos rápido, sino en un tiempo que entre en la definición de lo humanamente normal. Esta era una de esas ocasiones, porque según mi atribulada cabeza lograba poner en claro, Alice había decidido sin avisarme, ampliar el grupo uno de _mi experimento_ y a juzgar por lo que tenía enfrente, se había ido -de nuevo- por la vía de lo grandioso; en ese instante había olvidado por completo el punto de partida y ese era un lujo que no podía permitirme, no por lo menos con Alice, Rosalie y Esme esperando escucharme hablar, con sus ojos dorados fijos en mí.

Pude escucharme suspirar con fuerza, a querer o no, ya las tenía ahí, así que debía aprovechar la oportunidad de avanzar con mi proyecto, así pues, busqué las palabras para comenzar: –bien…creo que… Alice logró sorprenderme más de la cuenta y en serio lamento la escena, pero en realidad, no esperaba verlas aquí hoy día—, volví a respirar tomando algo de calma, mientras Esme dirigía a Alice una de esas escalofriantes miradas de advertencia que sólo una madre es capaz de lanzar. –No necesito partir del hecho de la boda, por lo menos, no con ustedes—, dije en un intento de sacarlas de aquel duelo de miradas –a decir verdad, lo que pretendo con todo esto, es que Edward y yo podamos ver todo y a todos los que forman parte de nuestra historia a través de sus ojos, que siempre van a mirar distinto que los nuestros—.

La reacción a esa última frase, fue algo que e resultó inesperado; Rosalie se movió en su silla, parecía curiosa con respecto a la idea, en tanto Esme, en quien volví a centrar toda mi atención, asintió con una sonrisa dulce pintada en los labios. Antes siquiera de poder hacer un intento de sacar la libreta que había destinado para este trabajo, Alice ya tenía sobre la mesa una grabadora de reportero y me miró preguntando – ¿por dónde comenzamos, jefa?—, sentí mis labios curvándose en una sonrisa nerviosa. Inesperadamente, fue Rosalie la primera en querer hablar.

_**POV Rosalie**_

_Edward y Bella… según Rosalie_

Sin siquiera dudarlo, encendí la grabadora que aún tenía colgando la etiqueta de recién comprada, aclaré mi voz y comencé a hablar.

–Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan, por Rosalie Hale— sonreí un segundo tras escucharme con ese inicio, y acomodé mis manos para recargar mi rostro –Edward fue, es y creo que seguirá siendo un huraño y empedernido solitario, o por lo menos, así había sido desde 1928, siempre pensé que para él, no había mas pasión que su música, porque jamás lo había visto entregarse con tanta fuerza como a las teclas de su piano; es serio, puntilloso, obstinado y sólo Dios es capaz de medir los alcances de su mal genio, aunque detrás de todo eso, se esconde un tipo noble y cariñoso, que no duda un instante en luchar hasta el final por aquellos que ama—, hice una pausa para detenerme en los rostros de mis tres escuchas; Esme parecía enternecida, en tanto Alice me miraba incrédula de que hubiera reparado alguna vez en alguien que no fuese Emmett o yo misma; y Bella, parecía absorta en cada palabra que acababa de escuchar. Continué satisfecha con los primeros efectos.

–Obviando el hecho del rechazo de Edward hacia mí cuando llegué a la familia y una vez que el universo a mi alrededor comenzaba a cobrar algún orden, comencé a compartir con Esme y Carlisle la agobiante preocupación por la obstinada soledad de Edward, que si bien, llegué a creer que la merecía, pasado un tiempo logré entender que parte de ella, era por que él mismo se la procuraba de cuando en cuando; sin embargo, ver a Esme y Carlisle, a Alice y Jasper y la propia felicidad que Emmett y yo íbamos alcanzando, me hizo sentir apenada por él y por la melancolía en su mirada cuando fijaba su atención en alguna caricia o detalle entre nosotros— puse pausa a la grabadora cuando vi que de los ojos de Bella se derramaban algunas lágrimas silenciosas, creo que jamás había tenido un encuentro tan directo con esa parte del pasado de Edward, me sentí un poco culpable por ello, pero me decidí a continuar con el relato.

–Fue entonces cuando llegamos a Forks, por alguna razón, tuve la sensación de que algo cambiaría radicalmente. Pasaron dos años en que, esa sensación no me dejaba aunque para entonces, ya la tenía más por una costumbre, por lo menos hasta ese día en que Isabella Swan, la hija del jefe de la policía local llegó a la escuela, con esa actitud de buscar enterrar la cabeza bajo la tierra o bien de querer volverse invisible… para su desgracia, estaba convertida en el blanco de las miradas y atenciones de todos alrededor— sonreí a Bella con complicidad, después de todo, yo también había tenido un primer día en esa escuela y sabía lo que era tener a todos encima de ti, no es que en realidad me molesta, pero tratar de controlar los celos de Emmett, ha sido una de las cosas más difíciles con las que he tenido que lidiar desde que estamos juntos.

–No recuerdo haber visto a mi hermano perder el control de la forma en que lo hizo ese día, parecía furioso y frustrado, pensé en hablar con él cuando volviera a casa, pero él no lo hizo; Carlisle al llegar del hospital, nos dijo que Edward se había ido a Denali y quizá no volvería con nosotros hasta que saliéramos de Forks. Las reacciones en casa fueron diversas, sólo Alice defendía que estaría pronto de vuelta—, bebí un sorbo del té que tenía al frente… me supo a tierra, como venía siendo desde hacía tanto tiempo, creo que los primeros cincuenta años te enseñan a no guardar más las apariencias, pero hay ocasiones, como la de hoy , en que vale la pena hacerlo, bajé la taza y continué –creo que en ese momento y más que nunca, todos nos sentimos muy aliviados cuando, cuatro días después, Edward volvió a casa bien decidido a enfrentar sus demonios y cuando le salvó la vida a esa chica en el estacionamiento de la escuela, realmente me cuestionaba que podía tener de especial Bella Swan como para que mi hermano cometiera semejante imprudencia con tantos humanos curiosos alrededor como testigos, y no he de negar que incluso, llegué a sentir celos—.

Pude ver un brillo orgulloso en la mirada de Esme cuando la miré por el rabillo del ojo, quizá había logrado engañar a los hombres en casa, Carlisle y Edward incluidos, pero Esme me conocía demasiado bien, además, es virtualmente imposible engañar a una madre que aunque en silencio, ve cada día como sus hijos medio adultos, medio adolescentes, han ido cambiando por dentro todo lo que permanecen iguales por fuera –conforme pasaban los días y las interminables discusiones silentes con Edward, pude contemplar, con cierto horror, como toda aquella fingida indiferencia con que él maquillaba su lucha interna, en una expresión que me resultaba dolorosamente familiar; era esa misma expresión que rompió mi propia fachada de frialdad en el pesar de la incertidumbre y la más grande expresión de mi inhumanidad, mientras esperaba angustiada, por saber si aquella agonía en que Emmett se retorcía durante su transformación llegaría a buen término—, dije con cierta pesadez, apartando la mirada de los ojos de Bella, cuya mirada no pude soportar tras reconocer después de tantos años, lo vulnerable y humana que sigo siendo, aunque no soy del todo capaz de reconocerlo en voz alta.

Controlé el estremecimiento que comenzaba a recorrerme, volví a hablar buscando con desesperación poder combatirlo –era tan fácil ver como _mi hermano_ luchaba contra sí mismo intentando decidir… decidir si seguiría al lado de la chica de quien se había enamorado; si se alejaría de ella para protegerle, o si finalmente, lograría tener el coraje para acabar con todo, ya fuese bebiendo hasta la última gota de su sangre o bien, haciéndola una de nosotros…—.

Alice parecía sorprendida ante aquellas revelaciones, no necesitaba de la pequeña habilidad de Edward para notar que jamás se había esperado que mi egoísmo, permitiera que sentimientos como la solidaridad o el entendimiento empático pudieran generarse, después de todo, no era imposible sorprender al duendecillo; sentí como las comisuras de mis labios se curvaron de pura satisfacción, sólo por eso, había valido la pena venir a Seattle. Decidí continuar con mi historia, después de todo, aún faltaba que Esme y Alice hablaran y comenzaba a hacerse tarde; así pues, seguí hablando.

–Recuerdo aún con algo de furia, cuando Edward te reveló nuestro secreto— miré a Bella directamente, olvidando por completo el tono ajeno que había guardado durante la grabación –era difícil de creer que la niña de los ojos de Carlisle hubiese roto las reglas de tal forma; no sólo nos había puesto en riesgo con aquellos osados rescates, no señor, nos había puesto en evidencia y estaba decidido a seguir con esa descabellada idea de mantenerla humana y a su lado ¡era una locura!, tenía que serlo, no encontraba otra explicación, había pasado muchas noches fuera de casa y no se molestaba en disimular que el aroma de la humana lo cubría de cabo a rabo y estaba a punto de estallar cuando, con una sonrisa en los labios, Emmett me dijera que Edward llevaría a su novia humana que sabía de más de la cuenta a nuestra casa… sobra decir que esa tarde mi mal humor se hizo expansivo y pasé la tarde entera discutiendo con Emmett la grandísima estupidez que me parecía todo ese asunto y sólo logré animarme a medias con la idea de la tormenta y el baseball en el claro del bosque… aunque claro, estarías ahí— resoplé al terminar aquella frase.

–Las cosas terminaron por rebasarme cuando la estridente risa de Edward nos alcanzó en la distancia, fue entonces que los celos me golpearon nuevamente en el rostro; jamás había escuchado a Edward reír de ese modo, a decir verdad, no recuerdo siquiera que le hubiese escuchado reír en poco más de cincuenta años; odié profundamente que nunca hubiera logrado hacerle reír de ese modo, pero odié más aún que él nunca me hubiese mirado con la intensidad con que estaba mirándote, y fue en ese momento, cuando me separé del cálido y absorbente beso de Emmett, cuando comprendí que en realidad, Bella Swan, la común y corriente humana de Forks, era la mitad perdida de Edward, esa que tardó un siglo en aparecer… el sabor amargo de la derrota me llenó los labios, pero nunca había de decírselo a él directamente—.

Suspiré teatralmente, y sentí una de las manos de Esme en mi hombro, me animaba a seguir con el relato, ella mejor que nadie sabía lo increíblemente complejo que me resultaba hacer estas confesiones, le sonreí agradecida y continué con la historia. –Tras la aparición de los nómadas, y todo lo que eso provocó, la furia había regresado y para ser honesta, destilé la última gota de veneno contra Bella, sabiendo de sobra lo mucho que le importaba la pésima relación entre nosotras… Carlisle fue duro aquella noche y logró provocarme culpa, aunque lo más duro, fue enfrentar la sombra de decepción en los ojos de Emmett que estaba listo para cazar con Edward y Carlisle hasta que lograra decapitar y mutilar el cuerpo de ese rastreador, que había hecho a _nuestro hermano_ caer en la desesperación. Lo que siguió a todo aquello me tenía fuera de mis cabales, peor aún cuando Carlisle, Emmett y Edward subieron a ese avión de camino a Phoenix, jamás lo había tenido tan lejos y jamás me había hecho reflexionar tanto como con las últimas palabras que me dijo antes de marcharse _'Rosalie, sabes cuanto te amo, pero estás volviéndome loco… sabes muy bien que me necesitan, yo también soy rastreador y sé el peligro que nos espera, pero por una vez se sensata, tú misma me enseñaste la lealtad a esta familia y espero que tengas claro que no voy por obligación… voy con ellos porque estoy seguro que si tú o yo estuviéramos en peligro, no se detendrían para ayudarnos, por eso hago lo mismo, porque sé lo que siente Edward ahora, que es lo mismo que siento yo cuando no estás cerca'—. _Me alegré profundamente de no ser humana, porque probablemente, habría arruinado mi impecable maquillaje llorando en ese momento.

–Pasados unos meses— continué –creo que nadie estaba preparado para lo que sucedería tras el cumpleaños de Bella, yo misma no podía creer que de la noche a la mañana estuviéramos saliendo de Forks, tampoco me esperaba ver que Edward, partido en dos por el dolor, hubiera decidido separarse de ella por guardar su seguridad; la parte más difícil, fue meses después, cuando Alice, totalmente consternada, me habló de una visión que había tenido en la que _la humana_ intentaba matarse… los nervios me llevaron a cometer un error grave; Edward no había ido con nosotros tras dejar Forks y aterrada por la visión de Alice, marqué el número de su móvil, para explicarle la visión de nuestra hermana… de todos nosotros, era él quien más derecho tenía a saberlo, mientras tanto, Alice había tomado un vuelo a Seattle para poder llegar a Forks—, hice una pausa para tomar una innecesaria bocanada de aire, aún ahora, poco más de un año después, la culpa seguía embargándome respecto a ese asunto, ya que mi error había llevado a Edward, Alice y Bella a Italia, hecho que daría por resultado la próxima conversión de Bella, con la que no he estado, ni estaré de acuerdo.

–La culpa se hizo más pesada poco después, cuando Jasper, totalmente alterado, hablaba con Alice por teléfono… ella y Bella irían a Volterra, debían impedir que Edward hiciera una estupidez mayor a la que había hecho antes al pedir a los Volturi que le mataran, él iba a provocarles para que de cualquier modo acabaran con su existencia y todo era mi culpa, absolutamente todo— escuché mi propia voz quebrarse en esa última frase –al enterarme de que estaban a salvo y volverían a Estados Unidos, un poco de alivio se extendió por mi cuerpo… después de todo, el error que cometí no había sido irreparable, o por lo menos eso pensé de momento, antes de que aquella reunión tuviera lugar en nuestro hogar— miré directamente a Bella una vez más –sigo sin comprender por qué quieres algo así Isabella, creo que no tiene sentido renunciar al preciado regalo de seguir viviendo, sé cuanto se aman tú y Edward, pero es difícil asumir que te sientas capaz de dejar todo atrás por el amor que le tienes… si tuviésemos que votar nuevamente, si fuera algo que no estuviera decidido y en cierta forma, forzado, seguiría manteniendo mi negativa, sabes bien mis motivos. Sin embargo, creo que el hecho de que te unas a esta familia… nuestra familia, con todas sus letras, sólo significará el principio de un camino brillante a la eternidad para ustedes—.

Me descubrí sonriendo a mi casi nueva hermana, ella me devolvió la sonrisa –ahora que estamos a tan poco de la boda, de que por fin puedan estar juntos sin ningún pretexto de por medio, agradezco ser la primera en tener la oportunidad de poder decir lo que veo, porque lo que en realidad tengo frente a mí, no es más que una mujer –una gran mujer – y a un hombre profundamente enamorados, llenos de vida, de pasión y de valor para recorrer el mundo tomados de la mano—. Apreté el botón para detener la grabación, sonriendo a mis tres escuchas; acto seguido, Bella se levantó de su silla y rodeó la mesa a trompicones para abrazarme... me hizo sentir realmente bien.

* * *

Si han llegado hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer y espero no tardar tanto en el siguiente capítulo, que será ahora lo que Esme tiene que decir y quizá, no se concrete a la parejita estelar, así que no pierdan detalle.

Saludos de nuevo y hasta el próximo capítulo.

_Jillian Saiph Lestrange-Black._


End file.
